Naruto the God Of Highchool
by TheSageCreator
Summary: It all began as a fighting tournament to seek out for the best fighter among all high school students in Korea. Take a step into Naruto's Adventures being in the G.O.H Tournament
1. Enter: Naruto Uzumaki!

Story Start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or God Of Highschool.

A man sat in his office as he stared at a screen, a small smile on his face until a blue haired female walked into the room, bowing.

"Sir, Prosecutor Gang is on the phone.."

The man sighed as he finally opened his mouth. "Put him on the phone."

-Somewhere on a remote island-

A burly man sat in his chair as he smiled, holding a phone to his ear as he laughed. "Helloo~ you've been busy haven't you!"

The man on the phone was quiet before talking in a dull tone. "What is it"

"Rumor has it that you're trying to pass a dangerous bill.." He said as he read a piece of paper in front of him, before frowning. "'You shouldn't do this...it'll put us in the dog house.." He said and the Mal on the other side let out a quiet sigh. "How much do You want?" He asked, only for Gang to shake his head.

"I'm afraid you've already crossed that line...I'll see you in the D.A's office in the future Mr. Park," He said through the speaker, which Park stayed silent, as all he heard was a click, indicating that Gang had Hung up. As Gang sighed, his lackey smiled as he tried to praise him. "Amazing! you had Mr. Park wrapped around your finger!" He said, only for Gang to lean back in his chair. "Shut Up, Mr. Park is out of his Mind! Trying to pass a bill like this..."

"'What is it about?" He asked before a blonde haired girl called over to him. "'Hey Mr. Gang! Over here lets play~" She cooed before a shadow hovers over her, confusing her as she looked up, as did everyone else.

"W-What the hell is that?" The blonde asked as Gang and his lackey looked up, not sure at what they were seeing either...only for...

*Thump*

-In Mr. Parks Office-

Park Placed his hand on his desk, staring at it with a disappointed sigh as he looked back at his secretary. "So how's it going?" He asked the woman, who was still bowing. "They will receive Applications Today..." She answered him, still in a bowing position as Par nodded. "Good.." He commented before standing up, a Cross in the palm of his hand as he walked over to a painting, showing two demonic figures as he just stared. "Do It fast, we have no time.

-Government Facility-

"Oh my god." An older man said as he stared at a screen.

"You think it's a new weapon?" Another man asked as the group stared at the screen, revealed at what they saw..

An Island, Leveled by a mysterious force with...a Cross in the middle of what was left.

"What the hell happened?!"

-Somewhere-

*Punch*

"Oww!" A male shouted as he fell to the ground, after getting hit, only for people around to start whispering. about what just happened.

"He won..."

"Oh My..."

"No Way!"

The male who delivered the punch huffed, putting down his fist to fix his sleeping mask, that rested above his head. "Now...I'm the strongest fighter!" He said with a bright smile, his eyes were brown with yellow pupils. This was Mori-Jin, a fighting Maniac at his school, with a Total of 299 fights, only having 2 ties, and No Loses on his record. He walked through his school before he dodged a punch, only to back up, seeing a Blonde wearing the same school outfit as him as he grinned. "Surprise attack!"

"Nice one Naruto!" Mori said as he held his fist up, getting ready for a fight with his Rival, Naruto Uzumaki, the only person He has ever tied with twice. As they Stood apart from each other, Naruto took the first action, rushing him as he threw a flurry of punches which Mori dodged before going for a punch to his Stomach, which Naruto parried with his foot, before both boys headbutted one another, cocky grins on both their faces.

"Today's the day I Give you your first lost!" Naruto said as he threw a punch at Mori who blocked it as he tried to uppercut Naruto, who quickly backed up, the punch knicking his chin as both boys couldn't stop smiling, and were about to charge one another again before another blonde got in their way, wearing a flashy suit.

"I'm assuming you are Mr. Mori Jin and Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?" The male said as both boys stared at him confused.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he looked at his fellow blonde before he watched him bow. "Congratulations! You both have been entitled to enter 'The God Of Highschool'" He explained to both males as Naruto looked at him with a Careful eye while Mori...well...kept walking, chanting to himself before the male, in almost an instant, Left Naruto's line of sight and was now in front of Mori.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am 'R,' a Member of the Executive Committee of G.O.H"

'How in the?!' Naruto thought as he spun around quickly, surprised to see Someone Move that Fast, only person he knew that Fast was Mori and...

"I'll tell you two again-"

"STEP!" Mori screamed, confusing the male.

"You know Step! are you a Taekwondo user as well?" He asked with a bright smile

"Pardon?"

"Don't Play coy with me!" Mori said with that same bright smile, as Naruto watched from the sidelines. "He is pretty fast...Is he a Taekwondo User? I wonder if I could beat him in a fight?' He asked before he felt the wind blow past his face, caught off guard as he saw Mori, with a cut on his face, with R, holding his fist out, his blood red eyes looking at him.

"The Rules are simple...Any type of Martial Arts is allowed...and so are weapons." He said as he looked at Naruto. "Don't worry about dying...we will guarantee your safety..so I'll say it again." R said as he put his hand down, showing two Envelopes to Mori. "Mr. Jin, Mr. Uzumaki..you are entitled to the God Of Highschool," He said as Mori and Naruto sat in silence, Naruto in awe on how he managed to cut Mori's cheek with a simple punch, only to see Mori Pointing at the forest, showing Multiple trees blown away too the roots.

"How did you do that?" Mori asked as Naruto stared in shock. 'THAT WAS SO COOL!' He screamed in his head as he looked at the destroyed trees, but his attention was brought to Mori turning around, putting his fist up. "How about we go around? If you win I'll take part in Whateveritscalled.."

R sighed as his red eyes stared at Mori. "Is this necessary?"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mori said as He smiled, Naruto taking a step back as he watched the fight. "Mori's gonna have a challenge...seeing as he just blew out part of a forest.' Naruto thought as he watched the bout with a careful eye.

-After-

"No way.." Naruto said in shock as he Saw Mori on the floor, as R walked away, giving Naruto his invitation while Mori's was sticking in concrete.

"He...really Lost?" Naruto asked as he watched Mori, also trying to understand what had happened as he sat on the ground.

"I-I lost?" He asked as he started to quiver before he looked over to his Friend. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

The God of Highschool...Let's get serious about it." He said, looking at Naruto, his pupils now crosshairs as a Devoted Grin was on his face, causing Naruto to nod.

"Hell Yeah!"

Mori Jin:

300 Fights

297 Wins

2 ties

And...

1 Loss.

Story End!

A/n: Tell me what you think? Also, I'll try to Update the Yellow Flash of M.A.R when I can..but this one has my attention more...along with another Project in the works


	2. Mad Cow Daewi?

**Story Start!**

 _Disclaimer: First Chapter_

In Naruto's school, the class was going on at the moment, everything Normal, except for one guy, who was just taking a nap in class, not paying attention to anything, only waking up to the bell ringing as he left the building.

-Sometime later-

The sleeping male would be working as he would soon be called by his boss" Daewi?"

"Yes Sir," he said with a smile as he started to make food for the restaurant, enjoying himself as he did.

-More time later-

Daewi would finish all of his deliveries as he went home for the day, driving off on his moped, excited to Make it home.

-Next Morning, in Seoul-

Naruto woke up with a loud yawn as he looked around his house. 'Empty as always' He said before hearing a Noise above his head, Being his Aunt Tsunade, she wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage as she smiled, holding a Bottle of Booze in her hand as Naruto huffed. "Seriously..?"

-Sometime later-

Naruto Walked with Tsunade, as they made their way to the hospital, Naruto noticing a black haired man walk to the roof but he paid it no mind, as he and Tsunade got to a hospital room, they opened it too see a man with white hair, his eyes closed as They both frowned, Seeing Naruto's Uncle, and Master laying down on the bed.

"Hey, Master Jiraiya...I hope you are doing well... I remember you saying how you wanted to Write books, and help people...but you were a super perv..." He said softly before Tsunade took a swig of her Bottle, a sad look on his face as he stared at Jiraya's sleeping figure. Jiraiya had taken this odd fruit one day, hearing that it would make him last forever, and since that day he hasn't woken up in months.

Naruto sighed before standing up. "I'm going home... I got a few things to work on Aunty...I'll sees you later." He said as he left the room, Bumping into Daewi, who quickly apologized and left.

"twice in one day huh.." Naruto said to himself before he noticed a black haired male, Taking something from a Lady as he rushed out of the hospital, Naruto frowning as he followed him out, Chasing him down a few blocks as he couldn't keep up, with a crowd, he was getting out of his sight easily, and that meant he wasn't going to catch him 'Come on!' Naruto thought before he saw something, leaving a crowd.

'Fist of the Black Turtle!'

Daewi had punched the Crook in the face, a wave of wind making Naruto's clothes rage as he stared at Daewi in surprise. 'He can fight?' Naruto asked before seeing Daewi smile. "Sorry I stole that.."

"Nah man it's all cool..I'm Naruto by the way."

"Daewi Han..nice to meet you." They greeted each other as the police soon came to arrest the Crook, both boys going their separate ways

-the next day-

Naruto was minding his business in school, he hadn't seen Mori in a while, ever since he left to train for the G.O.H, His Aunt still made him go to school, Knowing Mori's Grandpa didn't live with him.

He sat in class minding his business until he heard a Commotion in the other room, going to check it out as he opened the door, Seeing Daewi, a mess, with Money around him as two guys were laughing at him, He was going to step in for his new friend before He watched Daewi handle the three o his own, an evil glare on his Face as Naruto smiled. "He's pretty strong!" Naruto commented before staring at the door open, turning to some guy with gray hair and red eyes, Staring at the two of them as he spoke up.

"So it was you! Daewi the Mad Cow!" He said as a ton of people came in the room, which Naruto and Daewi proceeded to beat the crap out of as Naruto as the last man ran away from Naruto and Daewi, the feint Images of a Mad Cow and a Demon Fox behind them as they glared.

Daewi soon spoke up as they stared at the bodies. "You'll heal him?"

An Executive stood behind them as he nodded. "Yes.."

Daewi sighed as he stood up. "I'm In...The god of Highschool

 ** _Story End!_**

 _ **Leave me Reviews on how I'm doing..it low-key helps lol**_


	3. Stop! Thief!

A/N: I decided to skip over Mira's introduction Chapter because I felt like giving her...and someone else more of an introduction in This chapter.

Story Start!

Disclaimer: First Chapter

In the Jin Household, Mori slept in an Empty Room, with nothing but a mat to sleep on and pictures on the wall, accompanied by the loud snoring of Mori Jin, which was soon interrupted by a loud beep, that being Mori's phone alarm, the sleeping figure jolting awake as he removed his sleeping mask, flipping up his phone to see the time before his eyes widened, seeing that he was about to be late for the G.O.H.

-Moments later-

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" Mori shouted as he blew past a street on his bike, wind blowing everywhere as he pedaled down the road, thinking to himself on how he was going to get to the stadium.

'I should get there in 30 mins with legs like mine!' He thought to himself, hyping himself up for the big tournament as he was pedaling faster than the cars on the street as he blasted through, on his way to the stadium before he had noticed something in front of him, a male robbing an elder woman for her purse, speeding off on his bike as the woman started to cry.

"My Baby's Operation money is in there! Thief! Come back!" She cried as Mori watched, a ton a situations going on in his head, how she must have worked so hard to get that money for her son. His eyes sharpened, turning into crosshairs as he followed behind the Bandit, who was right behind him as Mori started screaming, singing a K-Pop song as he was hot on the tail of the purse Snatcher.

Not a few ways off though, was a woman who Was Walking with a Black haired Male, the woman was wearing a girl's school uniform, with chocolate brown hair to match her eyes..with a Case on her back, holding it close as she fixed her glasses, looking at the Man she was following. "Are you sure we are going the right Way..Um...What was your name again?" She asked, not wanting to sound rude as the male looked back, Raven black hair sitting atop of his head as his pitch black eyes stared at her. "Yes I'm Sure, stop asking." He told her as he turned around, showing to have somewhat of a case of his own, sitting on his tailbone as he sighed, he was already getting annoyed with this girl.

"My Name is Sasuke." He told her, fixing his clothes as both of them were soon blown over by a Bullet speeding by them (Mori), Knocking Mira over as she tried to figure out what was going on, before realizing she didn't have her glasses on, a small glint in her eyes as she got up.

"The Hell? who was that rushing about like that..." Sasuke said before he felt something Sinister behind him, turning to see Mira, scaring the hell out of Sasuke as he Had to duck, dodging a Wooden sword that was flying through the sky, which managed to hit Mori's Back wheel as he was sent flying into the sky.

"Huh?" Mori asked as he looked up, seeing the Girl had caught up and caught her sword, about to attack him as he quickly corrected himself. "I'm Trying to catch the bad guy lady!"

Mira blinked, seeing the truth in his eyes as she started to feel Sorry as she Jumped on the bike after Mori landed back on his bike perfectly as she rood on the back. "I'll help you as an apology!"

"LA CUCA-RACHA!" Mori screamed as he launched full speed back to catch the Thief again.

Sasuke, watching the whole ordeal confused as they duo left his line of sight as he was just...surprised. "What idiots can do amaze me." He said before realizing that he was going to get to where he needed to be late and Took to the rooftops, freerunning to arrive at his destination.

-a few blocks away-

"'So You use Kyokushin Karate?" Naruto Asked Daewi as the duo made their way to the stadium, both of them entering the G.O.H, and we're getting to know each other after the whole incident at School yesterday.

"Yeah, so does my sister...she was the one who trained me," Daewi commented as they walked, Daewi in wearing a white dress shirt with a dark green jacket on, with blue pants and black shoes to go with the Torso. "I never really understood how you fight, only seeing it once really.."

"It's Me and my Master Specific Way of fighting is to be..well loose is a way, you gotta stay on your toes to defend and strike as well...It's Called Frog Kata...but my Master always told me that I'd never been able to fully utilize the fighting style." Naruto said, wearing an Orange hoodie with black sweatpants to match as he stared at his fist, Right at the moment he was only able to use the Only Technique he Knew of Frog Kata, but that didn't seem like it was enough for the blonde, he wanted to learn more, But his master said that his body wasn't ready to Learn of Frog Kata's Secrets, therefore he had to figure out things on his own for the time being...until He understood what Jiraiya meant or His Master had awoken from his coma.

Naruto was quickly broken from his thoughts though as he noticed, a girl crash into a sigh, her face indenting it at Naruto flinched. "That's Gotta hurt." He said before noticing how...creepy the indent looked as he Noticed Mori on his bike, stopping as a Man on a motorcycle was still driving, screaming to himself as Naruto turned to Daewi. "Here, I'll Show you."

Naruto calmed down as he slowed his breathing, feeling the air around him as he watched the Thief get closer, Before Hitting the male in the chest, with an open Palm to his chest, sending a wave through the thief's body that made him fall lie Jelly.

'Frog Strike!'

Naruto stared at the Male on the ground as he huffed. "I almost missed haha," He said to Daewi with a light chuckle as Naruto motioned him. "Come, I want you to meet my rival!" He said as he and Daewi made their way to Mori.

Naruto, Mori, Daewi, and Mira soon introduced themselves to one another but was cut short as the police came, the four making their dastardly escape, making it to the arena on time.

While Naruto and the others walked down some steps to the stadium he started to wonder, What kind of people were going to be at this tournament?

He was hoping no crazy people.

Story End! 


	4. The Tournament Begins

**Story Start!**

 _Disclaimer: First Chapter_

In a small facility underground, multiple people of high positions would be looking at the screen, showing the catastrophe that happened on that Island April 8, as everyone started to mumble amongst one another, one man decided to speak up.

"For Me...It looks like a Hand, what do you think?" The President of the United States commented as a soldier stared at the President, then back to the screen. "Well, That's..."

 ***BEEP* *BEEP***

"ALERT ALERT, RED ALERT ACTIVATED, EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"

Everyone stared at the blaring red lights and the intercom as The General grit his teeth. "What happened?" He asked his tech team as they stared at the computers.

"Someone has Intruded the premises.." He said in a shaky voice as he watched a security Camera, having a bunch of knocked out agents on the floor.

"Intruder?! you must be kidding! We are 120 Levels under the Pentagon!" He shouted as the door suddenly opened, showing a Man in a suit, catching everyone's attention.

"How Do you do?" He asked as almost everyone in the room pointed guns at him, the sounds of guns cocking filling the room as the Male smiled.

"Who are you?" The President asked as the Male took a step forward, but everyone started to aim down their sights.

"I Apologize for my bad manners, but I have something Urgent to tell you...My name is Mujin Park" The Man, Mujin introduced himself before a small smirk formed on his face.

"A member of the National Assembly of Republic of Korea."

-Balhae Fighting Hall-

A ton of fighters gathered from around the region to participate in this tournament, some odd faces among the crowd along with people who actually looked like they could pose a challenge. Every human of all shapes and size had been in that basement, each and every one of them excited to get started with the tournament.

"Think this is gonna be hard?" Naruto asked Daewi as they both stood with Mori, who was changing clothes as The male shook his head.

"We will have to see...from here it looks like all types of people are going to be fighting in this thing," Daewi answered only for a loud Yawn to catch both boys attention, looking down to see Mori.

"Y'know...the recommended hours for sleep is 8...i think I should be 10..8 is soo short...Don't cha think Naruto?" He asked as the Blonde quickly helped his friend stand up, with a light chuckle.

"You say the weirdest things sometimes man," Naruto told Mori before patting his back. "But I guess that's part of that Mori Jin charm" He grinned. "Now, Let's go blow these guys out the park!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air

"Yeah!" Mori shouted, in agreement while Daewi stood silently with a smile, realizing he had made an odd choice in a friend.

-Up in the Judges Box-

"It's full of participants this year as well.." A red-haired male said as he stared out of the window, accompanied by many Males and a Female in the attire of black dress suits, before turning to his Companions.

"So, Who do you think will Win in this quarter?" He asked before R was the first to speak up.

"No. 41 (Mori)" He said before a scoff was heard in the back, R turning to the green haired male, he was wearing glasses and smoking, shuffling cards in his hands as he didn't even bother to look at R.

"What Kind of member of the Executive committee let a participant break his arm? If I were you I'd kill myself." He stated simply before the air changed.

In almost an instant, R and the other Executive, 'Q' rushed at each other, about to fight before both were sent into different directions, away from each other.

"I won't just sit by and let you guys fight y'know.." the male said as he closed his book, his spiky silver hair off to the side as he fixed the mask over his mouth, wearing a headband over his right eye as he turned to both of them. "Got it?"

"Thank you V," a white-haired male said, having a darker skin tone than the others as he sighed. "They never learn..."

"Anyways," V said as he sat down, opening his book again. "No. 32 is going to win (Sasuke) He is of the same bloodline of F"

"Seriously?" the white-haired male, 'O' asked as he blinked, he didn't know that Mujin would give him an invitation, seeing as the whole Debacle with that Boy's bloodline. V nodded as he stared out the window. "I have a feeling this is gonna be a good one this year"

-In the stadium-

Everyone was chattering among themselves before a voice started to call them on the speakerphone. "Hello? you can hear me right?" The voice asked before clearing his throat. "Alright listen up, when you got here you were all given a Bracelet and an Injection..that is for the Bio-Nanoparticles in your blood system to make sure you do not die during this tournament. "Now if you all would please look at your bracelets, Precisely it's called a Nano Technology Interface...it receives and sends the information of Bio-Nanoparticles in your body." He told them, and down on the floor, everyone started to look at their Bracelets, three things popping up for everyone.

 _Hp_

 _Lv_

and _GP_

"This tells you the information about your Physical Strength, Energy, etcetera...you can also get others information through the Device.

At that time, Naruto's Bracelet beeped, motioning the blonde to look down at the bracelet, before hearing two others beeps, assuming it was Mori and Daewi's bracelets as he smiled. "That's actually a pretty cool concept, I wonder how strong this thing says I am."

"That should be about it," The announcer said before a sly grin formed on his face as he got closer to the mic. "Alright everyone...fight each other..Now!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted as he looked at everyone around them, is that what the tournament was? just a battle royal? "Oh, this totally blows!" Naruto sulked as he felt Daewi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax...its just a tactic...to take out the weak ones first...that's when the Tournament actually starts," He said, as Naruto's frown faded, understanding what he meant.

"Oh..Ohhh!" Naruto said as he stood straight, punching into his palm. "Let's get going then!" Naruto said as he rushed his way into the all-out brawl

Naruto rushed past may people fighting one another, some getting ganged up on, and others just sitting in fear as they were too afraid to do anything, which made Naruto frown before dodging a punch from someone, backing up before grinning. "Sweet!" He said as he noticed the Large male step up to him, rushing him as Naruto grinned m crouching before jumping over him, landing on the ground before forming an open palm and hitting the male n the back of the back.

 **'Frog Strike!'** Naruto grinned as he watched the male shrivel up as he fell to the ground. "Geez...he looked like he could take it." He said as everyone stared at their Bracelets in awe, reading what t said.

 _Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Type: Frog Kata_

 _Power: Lv 12_

"T- This guy the strongest one here!" He said as he tried to run away but was caught in the side by Mira, who was cutting people to size with her wooden Sword. She hadn't noticed a male come from behind her and was too late to avoid it before she was saved by Sasuke, who hit the male with the scabbard of his blade.

"I don't need your assistance," Mira said as she hit another male with her blade, as he soon started to twist in different ways. **'Marionette'** Mira held her blade out as she looked back at the male, who was still dancing from the number of times she hit him, before knocking a few others in the head.

 _Name: Mira Yoo_

 _Type: Moonlight Swordsmanship_

 _Power: Lv 9_

Sasuke scoffed. "I wasn't helping you." He scolded before parrying a kick from some girl, before paling her face and slamming her into the floor, knocking her out as he backflipped over someone who tried to sneak him, before slamming his scabbard across his face, knocking him out. "Hah...Who's next.

 _Name: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Type: Taijutsu_

 _Power: Lv 9_

Daewi and Mori were standing beside another as Mori was punching a few guys, knocking them out before he had felt a massive wave of wind rush over him, turning to see Daewi, punching the air, 4 guys getting sent flying as his shirt ripped at the sleeve.

 **'Fist of the Black Turtle!'**

"Woah...he's super strong!" Mori said with a smile as he heard his device beep, reading what it said:

 _Name: Daewi-Han_

 _Type: Kyokushin Karate_

 _Power: Lv 9_

The Executives watched from their stand as the red-haired male, 'S' smiled. "Now...shall we end the Preliminaries?"

"No...we still have one more participant" The bluenette stated as he looked up, known as 'P' she turned to S, who was confused, but on the stadium floor, a new contestant had stepped into the ring, wearing a straight jacket as he looked at everyone, liking the shocked faces as he bumped into someone, looking at him before grinning.

"There was something to be done due to his status in the Juvenile Reformatory...and as his Level qualifies...he is our second Runner-up" P stated as she looked down to the floor, Seeing the male Kick the guy that bumped into him, air rushing around them as several beeps went off as he did

 _Name: Manseok Gang_

 _Type: Taekwondo_

 _Power: Lv 12_

"You dodged my kick? You're pretty good" He said before noticing that he didn't dodge all by himself, seeing more Pulling on the end of the male's clothes, saving his life just in time.

"T-Thanks." He stuttered to sat as Mori smiled, pulling up his sleeping Mask. "No Worries... I didn't help you for your own sake...I just.." He stated as he and Manseok glared at one another. "I just don't like this guy.

 _Name: Mori Jin_

 _Type: Taekwondo_

 _Power: Lv 6_

Naruto watched the Commotion from the side as he grit his teeth, seeing Mori and Manseok about to fight as he smirked. "Level 6? Mori? I guess these things really don't work."

"Huh? what do you mean Naruto?" He asked as he stared at his bracelet, were these things really broken? Daewi didn't understand what he meant as they both watched the Spectacle of two Taekwondo Users in the same area.

"You'll see Daewi...e's not my Rival for nothin Y'know?" He told him, his verbal tic showing as he saw the look in Mori's eyes.

He was going to enjoy watching this one.

 **Story End!**


	5. Preliminaries

Story Start!

Mori and Manseok glared at one another, both looking with intense stares for the longest time, before Manseok Started to giggle, looking down at Mori.

"Small Fry..." He said, talking about Mori before paying him no mind and walking over to Mira, a small blush on his face as he crouched down to look her in the eye. "Hello~" He greeted, But Mira was paying him no mind as Manseok tried again?

"What are you doing here sweetie?"

"Get Lost," Mira told him, as blunt as ever as she held her sword close to her, Not wanting to pay any attention to the Dreaded male, before feeling something, opening her eyes to see Manseok had snatched her Weapon from her with his foot.

"Y'know...a woman is happier when standing next to a man rather than playing with this~" He teased, a smile on his face before he felt a dark energy coming from Mira, who had the darkest glare on her face. "Give it back." She demanded, scaring Manseok before Mori came and snatched the blade from him, sticking his tongue out at him.

He managed to get Mmanseok's attention, as the large man turned to him. "Hey Small Fry," He said before Kicking the sword out of Mori's hands. "Take my interest." He told him before hopping up and Kicking him square in the chest, landing on his other foot. "And my Heart!" He shouted, sending Mori flying into a wall, making a Crater in the wall.

"Hmph," Manseok said as he held his foot out to catch the blade but it didn't fall down, confusing him as he turned to see Mori was still holding the blade in hand, still sticking his tongue out as he wiped blood up with his free hand.

"Looking for this? He asked as he twirled the blade in the air." Surprising Manseok as he started to chuckle, which Mori retorted with a giggle, before Both males blew out into full-blown Laughter, Mori Mocking him as Manseok suddenly got Serious. "Do not laugh." He said, killing intent leaking through him as the lower levels started to shake in fear.

Naruto watched Next to Daewi with a careful eye as he smirked. "Who do you think is gonna win Daewi?" He asked his friend, who was watching with a Careful eye.

"Going off what I'm seeing...that Manseok guy has the upper hand, but the way you act is like Mori has a Trick up his sleeve?" Daewi answered as Naruto shook his head.

"No Tricks, he just hasn't got a chance to really fight." He said before hearing a scream, turning to see Manseok looking up Mira's skirt after she had tried to attack him, only to sit in silence as Mori pulled down the guys pants, Confusing Daewi and Naruto.

"Uhh..?" Daewi asked, turning to Naruto for an answer, he and Mori were friends so he figured Naruto would know why he did that, ly to see Naruto had the same shocked face as him, causing him to forget it and pay attention to the fight.

'His pants are heavy' Mori thought as he pulled Manseok's pants back up, only to dodge Manseok, who tried to step on him as he bit Mira's sword in his mouth, but as he backed up Mmanseok closed their distance and kicked Mori in the gut again, sending him flying into the same wall, making a crater right next to the first one. Mori slid down the Wall and drooped over.

"Pathetic" Sasuke commented as he was staring at Mori. "'All that confidence just to get knocked out." He said before noticing the look from Naruto, who was upset he was talking down about Mori.

"No Stupid, look." He said as he pointed to Manseok...who's Ankle was broken, shocking most of the bystanders.

Daewi noticed and nodded. "He used the sword to block his attack, then used his elbow and knee to break his ankle." He explained to Sasuke, who watched with a confused look. Daewi smiled as he continued to watch, finally seeing what Naruto was talking about when he said Mori was being undermined but was still watching with that critical eye of his. "That was a good move but Naruto look, he's in a straight jacket, that's restraining his balance..." He stated as Naruto looked away from Sasuke and to Manseok, whose arms were in that straight jacket.

"He's right," Sasuke said as he walked up to them. "If he were to break out of those Restraints that lv 6 would stand no chance." He stated as the trio continued to watch the bout n front of them.

"What your name!" Manseok said, gaining a little respect for Mori after he managed to break his ankle, but was still going to repay him by breaking his neck.

"I'll tell you after I knock you down," Mori said as he held Mira's sword tight, using it as a way to block, Manseok's attack's still being very strong. Both males glared at one another before rushing at each other, jumping into the air as both prepared to kick one another, before Mori heard a voice, turning out to be Naruto."

"Mori watch out!"

He tried to warn him but it was too late, a dark energy Crept up behind him, it being Mira as she wrapped her hands around his neck as she glared at him. "Give me back my sword" She stated in a very cold tone as she whispered.

 **'Bare Hand Style No 1: Mad Warrior Faucet'**

She twisted Mori's neck, while Manseok's kick hit him as well, all three dropping to the ground, Mira quickly trying to clean her sword while Mori stood dazed, but he hadn't passed out from both attacks, which ultimately saved him from being dropped out of the Tournament.

-The Pentagon-

Mujin sat at a table with The president of the united states, who was trembling with fear at what Mujin had told him.

"Y-You're kidding!"

"Not at all Sir..i think its time to admit..." Mujin started at him laned his hands on the table

...

"A Nuclear bomb Might not be useful anymore"

-Later-

After the Preliminaries, Mira would be walking on a bridge, making her way Home, a small growl to her voice before she exploded. "Stop following me!" She shouted, to Daewi and Naruto. "You too! I see you!" She shouted, to Mori, who was hiding behind Naruto.

"You got it wrong. My house is this way too."

"Oh, it is? then sorry" Mira said, Daewi and Naruto shocked at how gullible this girl was, especially since she was so scary. Mira then started walking again, before she was stopped by Mori, who grabbed the case of her sword.

"Compensate me," Mori said simply as he held his hand out, but all he got in return was spit in said hand, as Mira stormed off again. "There! You satisfied?!" She shouted, only to be stopped by Mori again.

"If the sword is that precious to you, you shouldn't have let him take it... I was trying to get it back for you, why did you attack me?" He asked before Mira sighed, before shaking Mori like a maniac, spitting in his face.

"BECAUSE DUMMY IM VERY SHORT-SIGHTED YOU MORON! IF I HAD MY GLASSES HE WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN MY SWORD! BUT YOU BROKE THEM!" She screamed at Mori, which Naruto laughed at, while Daewi sat there, watching in silence.

"Then, you should pay for my hospital Bill"

"Why should I do that?! you already got treatment there! you think I am an idiot!"

That part Had Dawei and Naruto thinking, at the Fighting Hall, the Nurses were able to heal Mori's broken neck of all things, and Both males thought that those Nano Particles they talked out about could Wake Naruto's Uncle up, or Save Daewi's Best friend.

Before the four could continue bright light covered the bridge, causing the four to shield their eyes, needing to adjust to the light but they couldn't see what was going on, only hearing a voice.

"I Finally found you...my Brothers Foe.."

Story End!


	6. Bonding

**Story Start!**

Their eyes adjusted to the light as they soon noticed a very large Biker gang, who were on the bridge to get revenge for their leader's brother, the purse Snatcher.

"You! I've been looking for you for a very long time! you sent my brother to jail! I've been looking for you all day to take my brother's revenge!"

"Oh, You've gotta be kidding me!" Naruto said as he huffed, staring at the group of Bikers, before hearing them rev up their engines and rush the group, only for the four of them to take out most of the bikers in a few seconds.

"I just wanna go home!" Mira commented before she noticed the leader, pull out a lighter as he threw it at her, which she dodged but she still noticed the smile on his face.

"I heard about you guys!" He said as the light fell onto a bike, that was leaking gas as a massive explosion went off, catching Mira off guard.

Dust kicked up around the bridge like the rest of the biker gang had run away, leaving the four there all on their own as Mira opened her eyes, thinking she was dead before Seeing Naruto, standing on top of her, one of his hands placed on her breast, but neither had noticed yet.

"Sorry...please don't break my neck" Naruto said as he realized he was holding something, squeezing and only then did look of horror form on his face, hearing the slight moan from Mira, only to see her blushing as he quickly jumped off of her, Mira quickly standing and covering her breast.

'soft' Naruto thought with a blush on his face before they had noticed they kicked Mira's blade up, and was about to fall in the water, Naruto was about to go but Mira was the first to respond, jumping on the railing and was about to jump, but Naruto had stopped her.

"Are you crazy! we are on a bridge! you would've di-" Naruto started to lecture but was soon slapped by Mira, who had a cold look on her face.

"Don't Hang Around me." She bluntly told Naruto before walking off, Naruto had felt hurt, she couldn't even save thank you when he saved her. "Hmph! last time I help you!" Naruto said as he walked off only Mori and Daewi seeing the burns on his back, the explosion ruining his sweater.

As Mira and Naruto walked away Daewi stopped Mira. "Y'know...he risked his body to protect you.."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do." Mori chimed in as Mira sighed. "So what?" She told the duo before Walking off again, going to find her sword.

Mori and Daewi looked at one another before going back to making their way home.

After Daewi and Mori had left Mira had sat in the water, with her phone in her mouth, looking on with a flashlight as she searched for her sword, not being able to find it for the longest time, before she had lost her light due to her phone dying, she sat in the water in silence. 'Did I really not treasure it?' She asked herself as she thought back to the way she treated her sword, before sulking a little. 'Maybe I should have treated it with more respect..' She thought before a bright light consumed her, she had looked up, to see Mori, holding a motorcycle headlight, connected to a large battery as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Gee~ I'm too nice"

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you and your friend!"

"Blah Blah Blah, You can't say thank you?!"

 _-Later-_

Mori and Mira sat on the ground, exhausted after looking for her sword for a long time but to no avail as they still weren't able to find her weapon, Mira let out a deep sigh, getting Naruto's attention.

"Should I give up?"

"Well, it's valuable for you ain't it?"

"It's a memento from my dad...but its just an ordinary wooden sword from my dad. As you said, I didn't handle it with care, when that guy had it, I was so mad...but now that I don't have it, I feel weird." She said, staring at the sky before Mori sat up, looking down at her,"

"That means it's 'Yours' Dummy." He said with a smile. "You only realized how precious it was when you lost it."

"Hmm...You're probably right.." She said before making up with herself, jolting up as she turned to Mori. "I've decided! I won't give up, I'll find my sword!"

"Alright! I think you're stronger without it though" Mori said with a goofy grin.

"Wanna see again?" Mira asked as she held up her hand.

"Hey relax!" Mori started to panic, before a very bright light Shined over them, looking back to see Naruto and Daewi with the biker gang from before.

"We happened to run into them on the way home," Daewi said with that same dull face as Naruto had his arms crossed, still upset with Mira.

'Liar! you guys totally raided our place!' The leader thought as he flashed his light at the water. Mori laughed as he used their headlights to look for the sword, Daewi joining in as Mira walked over to Naruto.

"I'm sorry for hitting you...and thank you for protecting me." She said with a smile on her face before Naruto grinned. "No problem! what are friends for right?" He asked, causing Mira to blush.

'Blonde hair...beautiful blue eyes...could he be the seed I've been looking for?' She thought before Naruto patted her back.

"Let's go find this sword!" He said as he wrapped up his sleeves as he walked into the water.

"Right!" Mira nodded as she joined the others in finding her weapon, and after a while, they had managed to find her sword. The four said their goodbyes as they went their separate ways, going home.

As Naruto entered his house, he looked around, A small sigh leaving him as he sulked/ 'Empty as always' He thought before walking in, locking the door as he took off his Shirt, only to frown when he Noticed Tsunade passed out on the floor, with Booze in her hand as he huffed, picking her up. "Geez...you always come here, drunk Aunty.." He huffed as he took her and put her in his parent's room, a room he didn't really lie to be in, he cleaned it up from time to time but being inside just reminded him of bad memories.

"And...down you go," Naruto said as she put Tsunade in bed, putting a cover on her as he yawned, tired himself before noticing a Picture in a frame, biting his lip before he put the picture down, leaving the room and going to get some sleep himself.

 _-Three days later-_

The finals for the Regional tournament for the G.O.H were starting today as Naruto rushed to the Balhae Fighting stadium, waking up late as he hopped down the flights of stairs, making it to the basement hearing cheering from the outside. "The heck?" he asked before walking in, baffled at what he saw:

Thousands of people in the stands, cheering and booing, some talking among one another as they watched a fight, which caught Naruto's attention as he Saw Mira finish off her opponent quickly.

Woah! She's still got it." Naruto said before seeing a screen, trying to see when he was fighting. "Oh! I'm in group B with Mori!" He said with a smile as he noticed who he was going up against, smiling as it was no one serious.

The Four of them made their way through the fodder of the tournament, the Levels 6's and the people who just plain gave up when they saw Naruto's level.

Naruto sat with Daewi and Mira as they saw who the next fight was:

 **Manseok Gang (Lv. 12) vs. Gamdo Go (Lv. 9)**

"That guy again, he's in Mori's Group, so He'll fight him at the Semifinal... I gotta go up against Daewi and Mira." He said before turning to his Friends, who had the same intense look on their face, realizing the same thing before a loud crash caught Naruto's attention, turning to the fight as he watched Gamdo Kick Manseok square in the face, attacking with a barrage of attack that didn't even seem like they were phasing Manseok, before Gamdo used his Tai-chi to pull Manseok close, lifting his leg above his head, before kicking down at his head, a loud sound filling the ring as Naruto winced.

"See? Power levels are nothing, That guy seems to be doing well against big bad!" Naruto said before Daewi shook his head. "No Naruto...look."

Naruto turned to see Manseok, with one arm out of his straight Jacket as he sighed. "Fighting with no arms is a pain," He said before a grin formed on his face as he rushed Gamdo with Blinding speed, attempting to attack but Gamdo had moved to the right, only to be stopped. 'Huh?' He looked to see Manseok had grabbed Him by his hair and was pulling him around.

"Dirty.." Naruto said with a growl

 _-In the Executive stand-_

"It's a fighting style for killing to survive in battle," P said to S, who was questioning Manseok's way of fighting. every Executive watched as Manseok repaid Gamdo by doing the same thing he did to him, but this time, Gamdo couldn't Get away

"Peekaboo~"

"Eye poking, Hair grabbing, Biting, etc. it's all allowed." She said as he watched the fight.

"Because he uses Northern ITF Taekwondo.

 ***CRACK***

Story End!


	7. Gang Vs Go

Story Start!

People were out there seats to see Manseok holding Go by his shirt, an evil grin on his face before he let him go and continued to pound on Go's body, merciless with his attacks as Manseok gave Go no time to dodge or attack back, while Go had a calm look on his face, as he was trying to do something, but he hadn't had the right moment to, before Manseok stopped to wind up a Kick, which Go used as a moment as he closed the distance between them the moment Manseok kicked, before sending a palm of energy to Manseok's chest.

"That's like my Frog Strike YOU, FILTHY STEALER, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY MOVE!" Naruto shouted as he was being held back by Mira and Daewi. "lemme at him!" He shouted before noticing Manseok slam his foot into the ground, a smile on his face. "Hehe it tickles~"

"What..?" Go asked as he turned to Manseok, who was smiling. "I know in Tai-chi they tell you about Yin and Yang and all that other crap, but really, it's all about Energy waves. When you sent that energy to me, I reflected it and sent it back to you...it's simple, they call it Northern Style Wave Reflection." Manseo said as Go was affected by his own attack.

"Listen up!" Manseok said as he turned to the crowd, where the other fighters have been watching. "If you wanna go home safe and sound, you better withdraw from your match!" He said, sending a chill down everyone's spine.

Naruto looked at him with a scoff. "He thinks he Suuuuch a big shot! YOU'RE LUCKY WE AIN'T IN THE SAME GROUP!"

"What was that Small Fry?" Manseok said as he turned to Naruto.

"SMALL FRY?! WE'RE THE SAME LEVEL YOU STUPID DUCK!" Naruto said as he was restrained by Mori and Daewi.

-In the Executive Stand-

"By the way P...where did he learn Taekwondo from?" S asked her, which the bluenette responded with a stoic face.

"3 years ago he was only a bully whom could be easily found on the streets...until one day he was hurt by a random assailant that took about 30 weeks for him to recover." P stated as she continued to watch from the window. However, he vanished without a trace while he was under treatment. Only to come back a year later, showing up to a high school in Busan..he went into the school and all of a sudden over 300 students were either killed or Injured, but he hadn't one single scratch on him. Maybe he learned ITF Taekwondo during that year he was missing...even Manseok doesn't talk about it."

"So...Nobody knows what happened?" S asked as P nodded. "As of now Even when he was put into the reformatory, he injured two-thirds of the inmates on his first day there...wearing that straight jacket," P told S as they watched with a critical eye. "Gang is just...that kind of person."

Everyone watched Manseok with a look of fear as He held Go by his shirt. "You had enough?" He asked before hearing Go talk, grabbing onto his arm. "I'll...never surrender...to someone like you..." He started but was interrupted by Manseok headbutting him in the face. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said...I'll never surrender to you..." He said as Manseok stared at him, starting to think back, to the time he had lost to that guy when he was pleading for him to stop, weak, useless, and begging for forgiveness.

"You pissed me off now... I just want to see you begging for forgiveness." He said as he kneed Go in the gut, followed with a barrage of attacks. "Beg for Mercy now!" Manseok shouted as he beat on Go with no remorse before he dropped Go on the ground. "Had enough yet?" He asked as Go said nothing for a moment. "I'm not giving up!" He said as Manseok growled and ripped his other arm out of his jacket. "I'll just use both of my hands!" He said before he was tapped by someone, turning around to see Naruto. "Alright, that's enough!" Naruto said as he punched Manseok square in the Jaw, knocking him back beforeManseok rushed back at him. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU SMALL FRY!" He shouted as he rushed Naruto, About to attack but the Moment he did, Naruto parried and punched at Manseok, but the Punch missed.

"What?" Daewi asked before A wave of Energy sent Manseok flying out of the ring, the wind destroying the ground underneath them.

On everyone's Bracelets, they noticed a slight change to the board, it wasn't big, but it was interesting Nonetheless.

Naruto Uzumaki (Lv.12)

*BEEP*

Naruto Uzumaki (Lv.13)

Everyone watched Naruto in shock as Mori smiled. "Good one Naruto! Even though I was going to step in.." He said before everyone saw V, P, Q, and R in the ring with Naruto, all on their hands pointed at his neck.

"Participant No.42, Naruto Uzumaki," The announcer said as he walked over to him.

"According to the rules, you will be disqualified, now if you would please follow us to proceed.."

"You blind?" Naruto asked with a blunt, dull tone as He caught the Announcer off guard. "Er...Yes?"

"Cool, I always wondered what it was like Being Blind, seems like you've mastered it."

"Wow, he is strong!" Q said as he turned to R. "He wasn't even the one you fought and he's still stronger than No.41 (Mori) Who broke your arm!" He said out loud, on purpose as everyone stared at Mori surprised.

"He broke an Executives arm? But he's only a Level 6!" Sasuke said as he was watching from the crowd in awe.

Naruto grinned as he looked at R. "Hey, Wanna go a Round? You fought Mori but We've never had a bout before." He said with that sly grin of his before his hands were tied up behind his Back by P, who was pissed and embarrassed that Manseok got knocked out. "No. 42 stop having your way!" She told him with a glare, but it was obvious she was upset about Manseok. "I won't tolerate you anymore!"

From out of the Ring, Manseok sat in silence as his haired covered his eyes, shocked that Naruto had beat him with one punch, and a punch that didn't even hit him, as he started to think back, of everything that had happened to him leading up to today, only to grit his teeth as a massive Wave of Energy blew up in the ring, catching everyone off guard as they saw Manseok walking towards Naruto with a devoted loo on his face.

"I will never kneel!" He shouted as he walked over to Naruto, digging his foot in the ground as he broke the arena with just that foot.

'Northern ITF Style: Cutting The Front'

'Crap, my Arms are still restrained' Naruto thought before Looking at Mori. "Help me out!" Naruto said as Mori got the hint as in an instant were in the ring with them, get Naruto out of the way as Manseok's attack ripped through the arena, hitting others in the crowd.

"He took off those Pants," Mori said as he helped Naruto up, only to Notice Manseo rush towards the two of them, Going for Mori as he kicked at Mori. "This time I won't miss you," Manseok said as he went for Mori's head, but his foot was met with Another, Mori using his own Taekwondo to parry as he twisted his foot and brought it down, along with Manseok's which threw him off balance as he followed up as he kicked Manseok in succession three times, with Blinding speed before appearing Behind him, Manseok, and everyone else but Naruto not sure on what had happened.

Before Manseok got kicked in his head three times, the ropes on the ring snapping as the wind rushed around the arena, shocking everyone.

Mori Jin (Lv.6)

*BEEP*

Mori Jin (Lv13)

Story End!


	8. TaeJin and Minato

Everyone stared at their bracelets in awe as they watched what was going on, Manseok on the ground while Mori stood a ways behind him, his hair covering his eyes as he let out a deep sigh, everything was quiet for a moment before the crowd erupted in cheer for Naruto and Mori.

"Those guys are Awesome!"

"Aw Yeah!"

"No.41, Mori Jin, you are Disqualified as well." The announcer told him as they Started to Take Naruto and Mori away, everyone cheering for them as Naruto shared a Smile to Mira. "We'll be fine," He told her as he walked past her, Daewi watching from his seat as he sat next to Sasuke, who watched in awe of the scene in front of him

"At least the heavier competition was thrown out...making this win easy for me," Sasuke said as he watched Naruto and Mori. "'But still Level 13? That's too far a gap between me and those morons..." He said as he looked at Manseok in the ring.

-Inside of the executive Stand-

"Both their Levels Changed.." R said as he stood in the room with the other Executives.

"That makes four people who's level had changed," O added in as V would be reading his book.

"Interesting indeed, you think one of them is who we are looking for?" He asked as his nose quickly went back into his book.

"No..41 has the Highest Gp here...he may be the Key we are looking for." P told them before S stepped in.

"Let's not get hasty, it might be the nature of his Martial Arts."

"I've never heard of a Martial are that Changes Power Level," Q said as he smoked his cigarette.

"I have...but only once.." S told them, the scar over his left eye starting to tingle as he began to Explain:

"After Being defeated by the Northern Style ITF Taekwondo, The south sought to find a Solution. They analyzed everything about ITF Taekwondo...They Made up for the weak points of ITF Taekwondo, and Applied Stealth Skill on it to sneak into the enemy camp."

"And a Few years later...the Project was successful, the perfect Martial Arts for opposing the North." He said as he sighed. "'The south called it, Re-Taekwondo, or Renewal Taekwondo..but the style had stopped being passed down, as the South sent all Initiators of the Style to the North, and only one of them survived...The founder of Re-Taekwondo and the only Survivor...Taejin Jin."

"That Damn old Man! Is this what he has been doing all these years? Training a Successor?" S asked as he finished his tale. "We need to Call Mr. Park right away."

-Later-

R and Q stood in an abandoned factory as R glared at Q, who was shuffling his cards. "Wow~ Challenging me like this R...you must be upset at my joke earlier."

"How many times do I have to tell you Q...Smoking is not Good For your health.." He said as he held out his palm, wind rushing from it as he smirked.

"Shall we get started R?" Q asked as the deck in his hand started to float around him.

"As you wish ...Q" R said as both males rushed at each other, using both of these..Supernatural prowess to attack one another, destroying the entire Factory.

R got hit with Two cards as he jumped out of Q's way, the green haired male grinning. "You've gotten sluggish R!" He shouted before a blade of wind was shot at him, dodging it as well.

"Already Tired? I can hear you breathing hard, why don't you quit smoking!" R told him as a mini tornado formed next to Q, which he easily dodged before R formed three more, which Q jumped out of the way of.

With the other Executives, A man would be sitting in front of O as he sighed. "O, what are R and Q doing?"

"Their fighting Sir," O said simply.

"Well stop them!"

"I won't"

"Why not?"

"Because my shift is over," Oo told Him as he ate a bag of chips, V sighing as he closed his book. "I'll go do it, Sir." He said as the silver-haired man Vanished.

-R vs. Q-  
R and Q ran at each other side by side, throwing blows at one another before R backed up and pulled his arm back. "You better Dodge!" He said as he landed on the ground, Slamming His hand on the ground as a massive tornado Rushed towards Q as he sent his entire Deck to Counted, before the wind around both their attacks started to warp with the air as they Vanished into thin air, before V had R and Q by the arms, digging his knees into their backs as he pinned them down.

"I've done it, Mr. Park," V said as he noticed Mujin walked over to Them, V getting up as Mujin used his own power to Pin Q and R down. "I Don't remember allowing you two to fight." He said as he sighed, staring at his executives. "Anyways... I heard something interesting happened today"

-Later-

"So Who are they?"

"Mori Jin and Naruto Uzumaki"

"And you're sure one of them used Re-Taekwondo?"

"Yep"

"Did you just say Yep to me?" Mujin asked ad S growled.

'Moron, he's gone drunk with power'

"Re-Taekwondo...the Six will be startled.." Mujin said as they kept walking.

"After that old Coot Taejin came back to the North with his buddy, The government Summoned the Six to catch them...But sadly we suffered a Crushing defeat."

"But I'll scare that Kid into telling me who Trained him" Mujin said with a dark glare on his face, walking into the room.

-Moments Later-

"Yep! Taejin is My Grandpa!" Mori said with a bright Smile as Mujin and S stared in Shock as Naruto Laughed.

"What's so funny boy," Mmujin asked as Naruto Wiped his tears. "Nothing, Nothing, I can just tell on your faces that Mori wasn't what you were expecting," Naruto said as Mujin looked at him as well. "And You are?"

"Hm? Oh Naruto Uzumaki"

"And I Don't Suppose you Know Taejin as well do you?"

"WellI've never personally met him, but My Dad has," Naruto said as he caught Mujin's Attention. "And who exactly is your Father?"

"Minato Namikaze," Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders, not noticing the shocked looks on Mujin and S's faces.

'His father is Thunder God Minato? The first Special Human Cultural Asset?! That Traitor had a Kid? 'Mujin thought as he watched these two in awe, before smirking. 'If I can get them on my side...' He thought before smirking.

This was a perfect opportunity for Him.

Now how was he going to Corrupt Taejin's grandson?

Story End!


	9. Update!

Hey, Quick little update:

I know I've been gone for a minute, and that's mainly due to School, Work, and the usual bs. But come 2020 I've decided to focus more on my stories and I plan to Continue This story along with the Yellow Flash, but my most important focus is going to be my own original story that I'll be posting up in Wattpad (And here, possibly). Stay tuned, I promise you're going to hear more from me this new year.

Sage, Out.

My Wattpad acc: https/my.w.tt/bOp3uLjAU2


End file.
